Such electronic components are believed to be generally understood. The manufacture of electronic components having a micro component, such as yaw rate sensors or acceleration sensors, includes in particular the establishment of a soldered joint between the micro component and a printed circuit board provided for accommodating the micro component. An alternative manufacturing method includes clamping the micro component onto an insert part.
For example, a sensor is discussed in publication DE 10 2008 006 707 A1, having a sensor housing, a sensor module situated therein, and an insert part. The sensor module is joined to the insert part at two opposing outer surfaces. Moreover, a method for manufacturing electronic components is discussed in publication DE 10 2009 026 804 A1, for example, units which are composed of insert parts together with a clamped micro component and which are situated in a frame being extrusion-coated with a separate first coating. The extrusion-coated units are separated from the frame and then extrusion-coated with a second coating.
The manufacture of such electronic components may disadvantageously result in damage to the micro component due to material stresses of the component housing which are transmitted to the micro component, for example when extrusion-coating a unit composed of an insert part and a micro component with a housing material and/or during curing of the housing material. However, in particular an easily damaged micro component having highly sensitive elements, in particular a micro-electromechanical sensor, such as a yaw rate sensor, requires particularly good, and at the same time cost-effective, protection against material stresses, in particular thermomechanical loads and/or mechanical stresses. The electronic components known from the related art are not sufficiently protected from such loads, notably when it comes to cost-critical manufacturing methods, and in particular when it comes to providing a suitable housing material for extrusion-coating. In particular, the manufacture of electronic components having very sensitive elements, as is the case with yaw rate sensors, for example, is additionally associated with increased complexity.